Enseñándole al chico de cabellera rubia
by oOoO Sora Chan OoOo
Summary: Un nuevo estudiante a llegado al instituto, por casualidad le a tocado sentarse alado de unas de las chicas más inteligente del instituto pero a la cual más molestan. Milk un día termina siendo la maestra de Goku, ya que el no es tan bueno en las materias.. Pasen y descubran esta divertida historia :D
1. Chapter 1

_Enseñándole al chico de cabellera rubia_

 _En el colegio Estrella Naranja se encuentran los protagonistas de esta pequeña historia._

 _El aula estaba abombada de ruido, todos llegaban apresurados ya que las primeras horas de clases estaban por comenzar. Algunos conversaban con sus amigos, ya que en el fin de semana no se habían podido ver, se podía escuchar claramente los chisme de las chicas, diciendo que se besaron a un chico en la fiesta del domingo, que fueron a pasear a la montaña rusa y que habían ido a comer helado con su pareja._

 _Entre los varones se escuchaba un poco de obscenidades, además de que habían visto como su equipo perdía la temporada o que iban a hacer una fiesta de desmadre el próximo domingo, todos los del curso hablaban, hasta que entro el profesor poniendo orden en el salón._

 _Todos a sus puesto.- Decía con voz autoritaria el maestro a todo pulmón._

 _Todos corrían como vacas dirigiéndose a sus asientos, o serian anotados por la delegada del salón._

 _Jóvenes, hoy tenemos el placer de tener entre nosotros un nuevo compañero, por favor pasa joven- el joven dirigió la mirada hacia la puerta haciendo señas para que el joven ingrese al aula._

 _Se pudo observar que un joven alto de cabellera rubia alzada en punta como si se hubiera puesto harto Gel, tenia de atuendos un pantalón negro, zapatos del mismo color y una polera blanca con la insignia del colegio, una mochila azul marino y sus ojos eran verdes._

 _Las jóvenes se asombraron ante tal presencia, el joven era realmente guapo, se podía observar que tenía un cuerpo bien formado, ya que su polera le quedaba ajustada, muy ajustada ewe. Casi todas las jóvenes comenzaron a gritar pidiendo el nombre del muchacho._

 _Silencio por favor, si desean el nombre de su compañero hagan silencio- dijo el maestro molesto golpeando el escritorio haciendo que todos se callaran- Ahora si continúe joven díganos su nombre._

 _Pues- el joven tomo aliento- Me llamo Son…Son Goku, es un gusto conocerlo- el joven dio una cálida sonrisa, a la cual todas las chicas se derritieron._

 _Entonces joven Goku, emmm, usted se sentara junto a la señorita Milk Satan- decía señalando a la jovencita._

 _Aja- fue lo que dijo el joven como que asistiendo a lo que ordeno el maestro_

 _Sin más que decir Goku se dirigió a su nuevo asiento y alado de una linda jovencita. Milk solo lo quedaba observando cómo se acercaba hacia ella, su rostro no tenía ni la más mínima expresión como las de las demás chicas, su rostro era serio y sus ojos intensos; el joven llego a su nuevo asiento y bufo: Me puedo sentar? – haciendo una cara de súplica._

 _Hazlo, si es tu nuevo asiento- dijo seca desviando la mirada._

 _Ohh bueno, emm, Milk verdad?- pregunto el joven como que para no quedar en seco- Te llamas Milk Satan?_

 _Si ese es mi nombre, si lo sabes para que preguntas- respondió fríamente para luego decir- las clases comenzaran podrías hacer silencio- lo miro con sus ojos intensos._

 _Ohh bueno, disculpa._

 _Las clases comenzaron, duraron como mínimo unos 45 minutos, al fin acabadas sonó el cambio de clases, Milk se paró de su asiento y se fue, las otras chicas aprovecharon para acercarse a Goku._

 _Goku como era tu antiguo colegio- el joven comenzó a ser abombado por preguntas- tienes novia?, De donde eres, porque tu cabello es asi?_

 _Uff, esperen! Les contestare a todas – decía riendo un poco.- pero antes me podrían decir porque Milk es así?- pregunto poniendo un rostro inocente_

 _Esa tonta? Ella se cree todo solo porque es inteligente y su padre uno de los mejores administradores de la escuela.- respondió una rubia un poco arrogante_

 _Ahh – a Goku no le parecía así pero comenzó a contestar las preguntas- Pues mi antiguo colegio era un poco menos grandes que el de aquí, y no tengo novia, jeje, aun soy soltero- chistaba el joven sonrojado- Soy del norte y pues mi cabello es así de –_ _ **no puedo decirle que no soy de este mundo, si se enteran que soy sayayin me preguntaran muchas cosas, diablos era que hubiera venido con mi cabello sin transformación**_ _\- de ..por qué me lo pinte – dijo haciendo su típica sonrisa._

 _Mientras tanto en la parte más alta de unos de los edificios se encontraba la peli negra leyendo un libro, desde lejos se podía ver que era unas de las obras de Julio Verne, la joven no despejaba ni un solo ojo del libro, ni se había dado cuenta que estaba siendo observada._

 _Ohh Milk, no ha cambiado para nada seguís siendo la niña de siempre interesada en los libros- decía riendo un joven peli negro con cabello de flama._

 _Ohh vegeta, pero fuiste tú el que me recomendó el libro- decía riendo pero sin despegar la mirada de este- por cierto esta bueno, muchas gracias_

 _Jajaja, sabía que te iba a gustar, pero a cambio- se acluquilla- para cuando es el favor que te pedí_

 _Aww, ayudarte de que Bulma Brief se enamore de ti? Pues aún no lo planeo, pero como es mi amiga, le diré cosas buenas de ti – reía divertida_

 _Que hay par de tortolos- gritaba desde la puerta de la azotea la chica peli azul – porque andan tan románticos a esta hora del día_

 _ **Si como suponen, Bulma piensa que Vegeta está enamorado de mí, jaja pobre de él, a mí no me gusta más lo quiero como un hermano, pero el que está enamorado de Bulma es vegeta, en que lio nos metimos jaja-**_

 _Pero Milk no me gusta- decía vegeta sonrojado_

 _Jaja si hazte no más si te gusta entonces porque estas con ella? –preguntaba la peli azul uniéndose al grupo- por cierto Milk, el nuevo preguntaba por ti, y las del curso ya comenzaron a decirle mentiras de ti._

 _Enserio, ja. Bueno si él se la cree haya el, hay que ver si me viene a preguntar y si se intereza ya que todos se creen la mentiras de Mari- decía la peli negra agarrando su cabello_

 _Pero porque no me dejas defenderte Milk, somos amigas, por..- Fue interrumpida_

 _Por eso mismo, si me defiende comenzaran a molestarte a ti también y comenzando a decir mentiras de vos, por eso prefiero que no digas nada._

 _Bueno Milk..-decía apenada la joven_

 _Milk, si Mari sigue diciendo mentiras de ti, me le enfrento- decía lleno de valor el varón_

 _No es necesario- golpeo el libro contra el suelo- saben que si dicen algo terminaran siendo molestado por esa tonta y no deseo que a ustedes mis amigos los molesten!_

 _Milk.._

 _Continuara.._

 _Hola, pues no quería subirla, ya que se me vino a la cabeza esta historia y para no olvidarme la comencé a escribir jaja, la dejo subida en para que me digan si le gusto, para seguir escribiéndola :')_

 _Aún estoy en proceso con la de pasado revelado, ya que le quiero meter más intriga haha, enserio gracias por leerlas, le invito a que lean Vueltas del destino, de Higurashi no Naku Koro ni, quiero seguir escribiendo historias, para mis lectores :D Y ya podre ya que saldré del colegio, seeh viva yo dentro de uno meses me graduó, este año a sido un poco bueno y a la vez malo, me di cuenta quienes eran mis verdaderos amigos.. Haha_

 _Bueno si les gusto yo estaré leyendo los reviews suyos para continuarlos, mientras tanto seguiré subiendo la historia de pasado revelado y también la de Gracias por amarme._

 _PD: Los archivos de Gracias por amarme se me perdieron :c , y disculpen las faltas ortográficas_

 _Me despido chicos cuidasen y besos_

 _Sweet Dark 3_


	2. Clases de Ingles

_Enseñándole al chico de cabellera rubia_

 _Capítulo 2_

 _Clases de Ingles_

 _Ya dije, no dejare que los molesten. No me importa lo que digan cómo sé que no es cierto no me preocupo.- decía la jovencita parándose del frio piso_

 _Bueno lo que tú digas Milk- gritaron al mismo tiempo los muchachos parándose._

 _Los 3 jóvenes se dirigían de nuevo al salón, el tiempo de cambio de clases había culminado, si llegaban minutos tarde los mataba el maestro (en algunos países si llegas tarde después del cambio de clases te bajan en disciplina). Se podía escuchar aun el ruido de los alumnos, desde la puerta de podía ver que aun rodeaban al muchacho nuevo._

 _Que le ven de interesante a ese chico?- decía vegeta cruzándose de brazos._

 _Jaja lo que no te ven a ti- murmuraba Bulma riéndose un poco_

 _Jaja, Bulma si eres mala, no le digas eso a nuestro querido vegeta_

 _Pareces la novia defendiéndolo- comenzó a darle golpes en la barriga_

 _Novios? Vegeta y yo? Jaja- soltó una fuerte carcajada.- vegeta solo es un querido amigo, más que amigo un lindo hermano_

 _Ya siéntense que el cambio de hora acabo- gritaba una maestra de unos 45 picos de edad, pero de la manera que iba arreglada parecía de 30 xd_

 _Todos se quedaron callado, escuchando las clases de la maestra Mirella. Mrs. Mirella, la maestra de inglés._

 _Emm, Milk, una pregunta sabes inglés?.- preguntaba inocentemente el joven de cabellera rubia_

 _Claro_

 _Pues..no soy muy bueno en esta materia, quería saber si me podrías enseñar, y además podríamos entablar una amistad, quiero conocer de ti.- decía tímidamente el joven "_ _ **nunca me he sentido así por una chica, me es curiosa, no creo las cosas que me dijeron de ella"**_

 _Los ojos de la joven se abrieron dejando notar sus pupilas negras, era la primera vez que alguien que no sean ni vegeta ni Bulma se interesaran por ella, esto la sorprendió mucho._

 _Si...si claro te enseño-_ _ **espera que? Porque acepte. Porque? A de ser porque es el único que me quiere conocer, no, no eso sería estúpido, porque tartamudeo? Aish, diablos que me pasa, su sonrisa me pone nerviosa..-**_ _movió la cabeza de un lado a otro sin saber que estaba siendo observada por el joven_

 _Jaja, que haces Milk? –pregunto el joven riendo- entonces me enseñaras, a qué hora y en qué lugar?- el joven paso su mano por su parado cabello y dijo- que tal en la mía a las 4:00pm esta es la dirección._

 _Si, si claro- parecía estúpida sonriendo, porque sonreía se preguntaba._

 _El joven le dio anotado una dirección atrás de su libro de Ingles. Al parecer no parecía lejos, conocía ese lugar a pie llegaría en unos 45 minutos en bus en 10. No sabía porque se había puesto nerviosa. No es buena siendo maestra, ya que se enreda en ciertas cosas, pero enseñarle al chico nuevo. En que lio se había metido_

 _Hola a todos, les gusto el cap.? Seguí con la historia por el reviews de:_ NirvanaGalvan. OwO xd

Tratare de hacer que la historia sea d capítulos, ya que mis otras historias que tienen unos 6 a más capítulos la he tardado en escribir.

Espero sus reviews que tengan una linda noche ;) se los quiere cx

Sweet Dark 3


	3. Chapter 3

**Gentes, queridas y pequeñas lectoras del fanfic "** **Enseñándole al chico de cabellera rubia" dirán es una actualización, pero es una pequeña carta hacia ustedes, sé que yo y mi pequeño muro de fanfiction está creado exclusivamente para Dragón Ball Z, he tenido algunos inconvenientes para seguir creando las historias como esta y "Pasado Revelado" Pero no se preocupen las continuare de acabarlas las acabare, realmente no las acabo por cosas del colegio no escribo ni utilizo la imaginación, dirán casi siempre todas las autoras dicen eso, pues la verdad acabare ya el colegio, último año uff es difícil, se me ha hecho mega difícil el colegio.. xc**

 **Subí una historia de YOI porque tenía que escribirla paso de una por mi mente revoloteando como mariposa jajá, primeramente la subí a mi wattpad, y decidí subirlo aquí porque no, espero que lo lean, y le guste.**

 **Les recomiendo el anime, es realmente hermoso, sus patinajes sus músicas, completamente todo.**

 **Les deseo unas felices fiestas 3 a ustedes mis fans :3 y feliz navidad y año nuevo.**

 **Att: Sweet Dark**


	4. Chapter 4

_Enseñándole al chico de cabellera rubia_

 _CAPITULO 3_

 _Secreto_

 _El joven le dio anotado una dirección atrás de su libro de Ingles. Al parecer no parecía lejos, conocía ese lugar a pie llegaría en unos 45 minutos en bus en 10. No sabía porque se había puesto nerviosa. No es buena siendo maestra, ya que se enreda en ciertas cosas, pero enseñarle al chico nuevo. En que lio se había metido_

 _Milk había ido para saber que se traía entre manos el jovencito este. Se dirigió a tomar el bus, leía de antemano la dirección, sus ojos negros miraban cada parte de la escritura salió de sus pensamientos cuando en el bus avisaban que había llegado a su destino._

 _La jovencita salió del autobús y comenzó a caminar unas 3 cuadras, dirigiéndose por los letreros lo cual daban algunas calles. Hasta que llego a su destino._

 _Quedo asombrada por tal lugar, era una casa grande, balcones en cada ventana, era una casa como de un sueño de hadas, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y camino directamente hasta el timbre, tocándolo hasta escuchar una voz_

 _Quien es, y que desea?_

 _Ho-Hola, soy Milk. Milk Satan. Compañera de Son Goku…seré su maestra de ingles_

 _Ohh, el joven Goku nos hablo de usted, pase_

 _En ese instante las rejillas se abrieron dando el aviso de que puede ingresar. Sin más pensarlo ingreso hasta llegar a la puerta principal unos mayordomos les abrieron las puertas dándole la bienvenida. Desde la escalera que se podía apreciar desde la entrada, bajaba Goku en bermudas._

 _Hola querida maestra- decía pícaro el joven_

 _¿Goku? Eres tú, que le paso a tu cabello_

 _Ahh, mi cabello es una larga historia, te explico en la sala- decía el joven señalando que la siguiera_

 _ **Que es lo que pasa aquí, como de un día a otro Goku tiene el cabello negro todo alborotado, y su color amarillo que diablos.**_

 _Llegaron a la sala y Goku como todo un caballero le ayudo a sentarse a Milk._

 _Pues al parecer te sorprendió mi cabello, o no._

 _Claro que me sorprendió, que paso con ese cabello rubio todo en punta.- me estaba alterando_

 _Veras, me caes bien Milk me gustaría ser algo más que maestra y alumno.- fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca de Goku_

 _¿Qué? Enserio, pero te pre-pregunte de tu cabello- me sonroje, no pude creer lo que decía._

 _Bueno esto es, no soy del planeta tierra, ya sabes que en este planeta a muchas razas viviendo aquí verdad, pues nosotros somos sayayin's y vinimos a vivir en la tierra ya que aquí es muy fácil la comercialización, los sayayin's tienen un poder de pelea impresionante, yo llegue a la parte de poder convertirme en un Super Sayayin y por eso la razón de mi cabello rubio. La realidad mi cabello es oscuro – decía riendo_

 _Espera, eso es muy extraño, es muy imposible creerlo._

 _Quieres una demostración?_

 _Si!_

 _Vamos sígueme._

 _Rápidamente comencé a seguir a Goku a través de un pasillo largo hasta entrar a una habitación, era toda blanca, con un cuarto adentro y de una pensé.._

 _Oye Goku, porque me traes a esta habitación, quieres abusar de mí?- Fue lo principal que paso por mi cabeza._

 _Jajá, es enserio Milk, no haría tal cosa, claro si me das la autorización- decía mientras quiñaba un ojo- al contrario tengo mucha fuerza y si me transformo en la sala la dañaría quieres que mis padres me maten y quedarte sin alumno, esta es la habitación del tiempo._

 _Ahh, pues parecías sospechoso… además soy una hermosa jovencita que puede ser secuestrada en cualquier momento- chiste_

 _Ohh, pues realmente si eres hermosa Milk, pero me tienes a mi nadie te va a secuestrar_

 _En ese momento Goku comenzó a concentrarse y vi como comenzaba a salir rayos, si rayos. Sus ojos negros azabaches se iban poniendo lentamente de color verde, y su cabello se alzaba y se ponía amarillo, que diablos es esto fue lo que pensé al instante; la tierra temblaba no puedo creer que abajo no lo sintieran, el me lanzo una mirada esas miradas coquetas la cual me hizo sonrojar. El suelo comenzó a calmarse y vi como los rayos desaparecían pero la transformación de Goku no._

 _Que tal Milk, te sorprendiste?_

 _Jaja, claro que lo hice fue-fue genial.- grite de la emoción quería hacer lo mismo- enséñame Goku, quiero hacer lo mismo- decía con una tremenda emoción_

 _Lo siento mi Lady, pero solo los sayayin's de sangre pura pueden hacerlo. Sos solo una humana, pero enseñarte a volar creo que podría ser, y a pelear._

 _Puedo volar, me puedes enseñar eso._

 _Claro, pero a cambio de tus clases de inglés, porque la verdad soy un asco en esa materia_

 _Claro Goku, ese será nuestro trato._

 _Y así conocí a esta extraña familia, un sayayin y una humana, comenzarían una hermosa amistad, la cual se podría convertir en algo más._

 _CONTINUARA._

 _Hey chicos/as, no aquí no acaba la historia xd aún falta este es solo el comienzo, escribí este capítulo porque no tengo internet ;-;. Espero le haya gustado el capítulo._

 _Los quiero, que tengan un feliz año nuevo, y que todos sus deseos se hagan realidad._

 _Gracias por leerme los quiero :')_

 _ATTE: Sweet Dark_


	5. Chapter 5

_Enseñándole al chico de cabellera rubia_

 _CAPITULO 4_

 _IMPARTIENDO CLASES AL CHICO RUBIO/PELINEGRO_

 _Ese dia en el cual vi a Goku transformándose en lo que ellos llaman super sayayin me quedé impresionada que comencé a llenarlo de pregunta al pobre de Goku._

 _¿Goku desde que edad puedes transformarte? ¿En serio puedes volar? ¿De donde es su planeta?_

 _¡Espera Milk! - me exalte de tantas preguntas, no es que me disgustase pero que ella me hable con tanta familiaridad es tan hermoso- pues responderé a ella pequeña. Pues me transformé cuando tenía 16 años, estaba en una batalla con un villano en mi planeta de origen, y mataron a mi madre…- hice una pausa y vi como la cara de ella se puso de tristeza- de tanta furia pude transfórmame y eliminar al enemigo._

 _Eliminar, es que lo ma… - el me interrumpió_

 _Si, lo mate…pero antes de que pienses de que soy un asesino no lo soy, al contrario, hasta salve a tu planeta esa amenaza iba a matarlos a todo, seriamos como sus guardianes. - puse cara pensativa mientras la observaba de reojo_

 _Woh! En serio, te lo agradezco querido_

 _ **La expresión que hizo en ese momento me hizo sonrojar que por intuición vire mi rostro.**_

 _Entonces y las otras preguntas, además lo siento… lo de tu madre…_

 _No te preocupes Milk es pasado eso… y contestando a las siguientes preguntas es que si, si puedo volar, a grandes distancias y a unas velocidades estupendas también me puedo teletransportar así cuando me despierto tarde me teletransporto y llego a la escuela de una jajaja. No podría decirte con exactitud de donde seria._

 _Oh entiendo, entonces cuando me levante tarde te llamare para que me lleves Goku- comencé a reír a carcajada y el siguió mi ritmo_

 _No es mala idea, sintiendo tu ki podre llegar_

 _Ki? ¿Qué es eso?_

 _Es tu energía, o como dicen en el anime naruto "chakra"_

 _JAJAJAJA En serio, eso es bueno desearía sentirlo, por cierto, Goku dame tu número para mantenernos a contacto_

 _Si es 56728972-90 ponle como el guapo rubio_

 _Jajaja no jodas Goku, entonces desde el miércoles comenzamos las lecciones. Me tengo que ir hasta mañana._

 _Hasta mañana Milk_

 _ **LUNES EN LA MAÑANA**_

 _Diablos llegare tarde a la escuela – grite en mi habitación me estaba desesperando hasta que me acorde de Goku y comencé a buscarlo en mis contactos y marque_

 _El celular sonaba y sonaba hasta que al fin lo agarraron._

 _ **Al otro lado de la línea**_

 _Hola Milk, ¿ Qué sucede?_

 _Pues… es que me levante tarde y quería saber si puedes venirme a ver…- diablos era la primera vez que lo llamaba_

 _Pues en un minuto voy_

 _Fue lo único que dijo, pero al minuto apareció en mi cuarto me quede asombrada, no podía creerlo estaba allí en mi cuarto la peor situación era que está en ¡interior!_

 _¡Goku! Maldito, sal del cuarto ahora mismo- lo único que podía hacer era cubrirme me sentía extraña._

 _Goku salió del cuarto todo sonrojado y a través de la puerta hablo tartamudeando diciéndome – mi…Milk te espero aquí…me...me avisas_

 _Yo solo me comencé a reír, fue tan gracioso-_

 _ **PV GOKU**_

 _No me lo podía creer, Milk Satan me estaba llamando, pero ¿por qué? A estas horas debería estar en la escuela- hola Milk ¿Qué sucede?_

 _Al otro lado de la línea decía que la vaya a recoger, de una sentí su ki y aparecí en una habitación color lila con flores y muñecos de peluche en una gran estantería y en medio de esta una esfera naranja de 4 estrellas, me di la vuelta y me encontré con Milk, su pecho desnudo, se podría apreciar los dos redondos senos y sus pezones rosados, su vientre bien formado y sus piernas descubiertas y su intimidad solo siendo tapada por ese interior, lo primero que hice fue sonrojarme hasta las oreja era la primera vez que veía a una chica semidesnuda, su rostro estaba realmente rojo y por instinto ella se cubrió y me hecho del lugar._

 _Continuara._

 _¡Hola! Hace tiempo que no subía nada sobre la continuación de esta historia, en si de las que me falta no he subido ninguna… disculpen mi ausencia. Por eso le he traído con cariño la continuación de Enseñándole al chico de cabellera rubia._

 _Disculpen mis faltas ortográficas. Gracias y que tengan una gran semana: D_


	6. Chapter 6

_Enseñándole al chico de cabellera rubia_

 _CAPITULO 5 (PARTE 2)_

 _IMPARTIENDO CLASES AL CHICO RUBIO/PELINEGRO_

Después de ese acontecimiento en el cuarto de Milk ella por fin me dejo pasar.

Goku puedes pasar. - se escuchó al otro lado

Simplemente no respondí solo accedí a entrar y vi como ella estaba con dos coletas en su cabeza, un poco de rubor para dale color a su pálido rostro, el uniforme en ella le quedaba genial… no podía decir ninguna palabra.

¿Nos vamos? -

Si…si ya nos vamos. - diablos porque tartamudeo

¿Goku estás nervioso?

No para nada- de manera rápida puse mi mano en la cabeza como en son de disculpa- para irnos…debo acercarme a ti y podremos irnos ya que las clases comienzan en dos minutos.

Vi como Goku se acerco a mi y me agarro de la cintura apego su pecho a mi rostro, en si era musculoso se podía notar, observe que puso 2 dedos en su frente y en un instante desaparecimos y aparecimos en la azotea.

Eso fue realmente rápido. - aun no salía del asombro- bajemos que ya falta un minuto

Corrimos por los pasillos y éramos observador, porque es raro que la "amargada" Milk este acompañada por el chico nuevo. Lo nuevo también es que Goku había ido en su estado "normal" con su cabello alborotado.

Cuando entramos al salón me dirigí directamente a mi asiento, pero los demás observaban a Goku preguntándose donde estará su rubio cabello.

¿Hey, que te sucedió? ¿Y tu cabello?

El pobre fue bombardeado de preguntas, sentía pena por el así que intervine cautelosamente. - Pues, chicos no creen que los están fastidiando con sus preguntas, el quiso regresar a su cabello original y yo se lo pinte, estaba cansado de tenerlo fijado en un solo lugar… además allí se ve más lindo. / _¿Qué carajo me pasa? Por qué ando diciendo que se ve lindo, no, no, el se ve de lo peor…. Pero porque lo defiendo…/  
_

Todos quedaron asombrados por la actitud de la mujer, ella se había hecho amiga del nuevo.

Goku desde su asiento solo asentía y le dedico una hermosa sonrisa haciéndola sonrojar. – Si Milk me ayudo a arreglarme el cabello, pfff era muy aburrido traerlo amarillo y parado, quería tenerlo como era antes todo negro azabache como el de Milk, gracias por ayudarme.

Nadie se esperaba lo siguiente, el joven se paro y le dio un suave y cálido beso al costado de sus labios… todos gritaron por el acontecimiento.

Llegando el maestro paro todo el ruido y dio comienzo a las clases.

Milk, porque el te dio un beso. – cuchicheaba la peli azul

No lo sé.

¡Se nota tu sonrojo, dime!

¡No se Bulma!

Milk, eso fue inapropiado

Ay Vegeta también tú, por favor no me recuerden eso.

No, no era por eso, el maestro te vio gritar. – de allí todos giraron sus rostros a dirección del maestro que tenía la cara morada y grito. – TODOS TRES SALGAN DE MI CLASE AHORA, ESTAN CASTIGADOS.

¿Un capítulo corto verdad?

Se que ha pasado un año y es la única historia que voy actualizando, pero como está es la que no esta tan unida al mundo de DBZ la puedo imaginar a sobra.

Me siento tan mal de no poder acabar "UN PASADO REBELADO" Es triste… deseo acabarla en serio…

He superado tanto y deseo superar esto.

Un beso amores, y no prometo nada, en un día de estos tal vez venga con una sorpresita…

¡Creo que la mayoría de los lectores se han olvidado de esta historia… y los que la siguen aún, se lo agradezco mucho!

¡Besos!


End file.
